Sachi
'''Sachi '''was the younger sister of Mikoro and Lemek, older sister of Kedar. She was a vivid, born ca 100 bTC . Early childhood According to persistant rumour (encouraged be Mikoro himself), Sachi was found as a baby and Mikoro's suggestion was to eat her for breakfast. Whether this is true or not, he probably wasn't positive to taking her in as a sibling which was Lemeks idea. Later when they passed through a demon clan the unclaimed demon child Kedar tagged along. Travel to Traitor City Sachi insists that they spend some time in a human community and Lemek helps her persuade Mikoro. The witch Jeanie decides that Sachi can blend in well enough among humans that they can let her attend school. Kedar and Sachi get separated from Lemek and Mikoro. THey meet the Attuli in general and Tuva in particular. Sachi nad Kedar reach Traitor City before Lemek and Mikoro, and while they wait for the older siblings they get to stay with Amika. (if this takes place after "Bubble", could it be that Karen has decided that all children arriving alone are to be placed in the custody of trusted adults?) Lemek and Mikoro arrive and the family settle into a cave outside of the city, and it is decorated with blankets, hom made toys and some of Sachi's feathers. Life at Traitor City At one point when Misrajim has caught up with the family, Sachi puts herself between Misrajim and Mikoro and uses her defensive aura to halt an incoming attack. =Character= Physical appearance Avatar In the first drafts of the family, Sachi was described as a teen, possibly even a late teen. The longer I've worked on them however, the younger she seems to become. Currently she is described as a child bordering on her early teenage years. She wears a multitude of ribbons in her long blond hair and on her dress. Like Lemek (but unlike Mikoro and Kedar) she can easily disguise herself as a human by willing her wings to disappear. Personality and traits Sachi has a deeply rooted optimism that must be heraditary since nothing in her surroundings seems to encourage such joy. She easily sees the best in people and happily announces these findings as a means of greeting. Even though Kedar often harasses her with tackles and by attempting to snatch her feathers, she still seems very happy over little things he does such as wearing something she's given him. Like most children she is immensly fascinated by details and can spend long hours looking at clothes and jewellery at the marketplace. She comes across as a nutcase who spouts lovey-dovey nonsense at times. She is naive and lack common sense. She is honestly nice and a loyal friend. Abilities and skills Persuation Though Sachi's means of persuation are childish it's only to be expected as she is a child after all. Never the less they seem to be effective as she (with Lemeks help) managed to sway Mikoro. Etymology In-universe the name means "light". In all actuality it's a Japanese name meaning "happiness", so it still fits. =Relationships= Family Kedar Though occasionally distressed at her brother's rough play, Sachi loves to be loved and embraces all endearments happily. As such, being tackled to the ground comes second to the notion that Kedar is wearing a shirt she got him. Friends Others =Other= Trivia *Sachi was originally the main character. She was much more mature and almost godess-like. Appearances *Mikoro plotline Gallery 4 mikoros familj WIP.jpg External links *Badass Pacifist goes for all light creatures. No offencive power whatsoever, but an incredible defence. Some genre savvy people describe it as her "Mary Sue power" to be instantly loved by everyone. But certainly there must be some people so bad that they can't resist her? No, even Misrajim halts when she puts herself in his way to save Mikoro. *Cannot Tell A Lie Category:All Pages Category:Angels Category:Females Category:Libra Category:People Category:Unknown world